


Some Other Nights

by AjaysLullaby



Series: watch the world go by [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Just fluff fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Tae Joon and Natalie are just about as close as can be. Pathfinder makes an appearance
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Series: watch the world go by [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512026
Kudos: 24





	Some Other Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for some other stuff no ow so enjoy this while I work on those. I should be getting a laptop charger soon so I can do longer stuff!!

Tae Joon sighed and wrapped his arms around Wattson in a hug, glad to see her safe. The others weren't around, and he felt safe enough to indulge in one of his more base instincts.

Natalie hugged him back, head resting on his chest, and he dropped his face into her hair, the cotton ball of blonde smelling like dust and sweat. He didn't care though, used to it as he was.

"Tae Joon?" 

"Ye, Nat?"

"Pathfinder is staring at us."

He stiffened, eyes opening and looking for the robot. 

And he was indeed staring, the tin can even  waved at him when he realized Tae Joon was looking. 

He heaved another sigh and relaxed, slowly letting Natalie go.

"You stink." He was blunt, but she was used to it.

"Oui, I'm aware. Meet me for dinner?" She question, head tilting up to glance at him, eyes meeting. He was beautiful in the low light, angles and hard edges only slightly softened just for her.

And she appreciated that about him. That he trusted and liked her enough to  be softer. He hated showing affection in front of others and yet he hadn't pushed her away immediately. Instead he had held on for a bit longer, and she felt warm, like a low fire in the night.

"Of course little one, I wouldn't dare dream otherwise." He gave her a slight smile and she returned it before she wandered over to Pathfinder to chat before her shower. 

At least he couldn't complain about her smelling.


End file.
